goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Leonard
Paul Leonard is an English actor. Biography Born in Winchester, Hampshire, Leonard began his career as a stage actor, often working in musicals, though he was also frequently seen in Shakespeare plays, including Richard III (on two occasions), The Merchant of Venice and Twelfth Night (in which he played Malvolio). Leonard also made several onscreen apoearances, in television programmes such as The Bill, Coronation Street and Sherlock as well as films including Gambit and Les Misérables. Singing Leonard sang in a large number of stage musicals, beginning with Oklahoma! in 1980 when he played Slim (he would later return to the show in the larger role of Jud Fry). Leonard played a number of roles in the original London production of Les Misérables, notably Combeferre, though he also understudied Enjolras and would later take on the role of Javert. Leonard also played such roles as Firmin in The Phantom of the Opera, Mr. Peachum in The Beggar's Opera and Amos Hart in Chicago, as well as originating the role of Judge Coras in Martin Guerre. Stage Oklahoma! (1980) The Pirates of Penzance (1982) Guys and Dolls (1984) *Fugue for Tinhorns (contains solo lines) *The Oldest Established *Luck Be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat Les Misérables (1985) Combeferre *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *One Day More *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *Night of Anguish (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me *Dawn of Anguish *The Final Battle (contains solo lines) *Epilogue Chain Gang *Work Song Foreman *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) Enjolras (understudy) *ABC Café/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones)(contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (Upon These Stones)(contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (duet) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Night of Anguish (contains solo lines) *The First Attack (contains solo lines) *Drink with Me *Dawn of Anguish (solo) *The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche)(contains solo lines) *The Final Battle (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear The People Sing? (Finale) Javert *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) The Phantom of the Opera (1989) *Notes/Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Masquerade/Why So Silent (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) Lust (1993)(originated the role) *Lust *The Art of Deceiving (duet) *Serve The Dog Right (contains solo lines) *A Pox On Love And Wenching (contains solo lines) *Husbands Beware (contains solo lines) *What a Handsome Little Fellow (contains solo lines) *The Captain's Jig *Wait and See/Lust (reprise) *Lust (reprise) *China (contains solo lines) *Come Tomorrow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *A Little Time in the Country (duet) *Vengeance *We Thank You/Lust (second reprise) Oklahoma! (1994) *Pore Jud is Daid (duet) *Lonely Room (solo) Martin Guerre (1996)(originated the role) *The Courtroom (contains solo lines) *Martin Guerre (reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Last Witness (contains solo lines) The Beggar's Opera (2000) *Through All the Employments of Life (solo) *A Fox May Steal Your Hens, Sire (solo) *When you Censure the Age (duet) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2001) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Chicago (2004) *Mr. Cellophane (solo) Gallery leonardjavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. leonardquack.jpg|'Quack' in Lust. leonardsweeney.jpg|'Sweeney Todd' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Leonard, Paul Leonard, Paul